


Tell me when it kicks in

by iambrianstorms



Category: Arctic Monkeys, The Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Sexual Content, humbug era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4643586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambrianstorms/pseuds/iambrianstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected visitor finds his way to Alex's house in the middle of the night and casually falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shittiest summary, yes or obviously?
> 
> Anyway, this is my first time writing Milex and I really hope it's good. Possible smut on the second chapter!! Yay!!
> 
> The title is from 'Bloodstream' by Ed Sheeran

His mind is blurry from several glasses of beer and a unmesurably big quantity of tequila, leadind to this situation: Miles doesn't knows how he ended up here. His feet brought him down the street, ignoring the freezing night and the brutal storm that got his clothes soaked and sticked to his thin body whose's normal functioning is restrained by his terribly drunk state. He looks at the closed door that seems slightly familiar before knocking on it cause it seems like the right thing to do. He leaned over the door frame and tried to maintain his sober pose, but the result was just as catastophric, his elbow pressed on the wall in order to keep his balance and his jelly-like legs crossed in a weird angle.

The door opened with a thud and a yawn coming from the sleepy lad behind it, making Miles trip over his own feet and straighten up, his arms dandling weakly besides his body. The Sheffield accent and soothing voice awoke him from his bliss - at least for some seconds - and Alex blinked both shiny eyes in confusion. 'Mi? What's up? What are you even doing 'ere?' he asked after yawning, assuring Miles that he was sleeping already.

'I-I fink I'm- I drank too mooch'

'Oh. Come in' he spoke, rubbing his eyes. When the Scouser stepped inside, he looked around the spinning room besides the building nausea on his throat. 'Al I'm so sorreh for bothering ye'

'Nah it's okay mate' he patted his back and smiled, 'Do ye want a cuppa?'

'Actually I fink I need to go to the looo' he whispered, feeling suddenly very sick. He covered his mouth in urgency, his fingertips red from the freezing weather outside. Alex nodded and in a second he seemed to be completely awaken, gently grabbing Miles' arm and dragging him towards the bathroom while the lad hummed in disgust, the bitter taste on his throat making him hiss without a sound, focusing on Alex's hold on his elbow. When they entered through the door, Miles yelped and crumbled to his knees, his legs weakening as a stomach-wrenching noise escaped from his mouth, followed by today's dinner. Alex swallowed his saliva and furrowed both eyebrows in disgust, yet his hand was firmly placed around Miles' ribs, holding him still so the lad won't slip to the loo's tiles.

After some time, Miles inhaled a big amount of oxygen and lifted his forehead from the toilet's seat, his weak fingers tapping nervously on the ceramic with no rhythm, too much alcohol still running on his bloodstream. Alex leaned a bit closer and cleaned the lad's mouth with the back of his hand before asking softly: 'Better now?'

Miles hesitated before nodding shortly, concluding that 'better' means 'no more vomit' and doesn't have anything to do with being sober in the slightest - cause he's not.

'Ye should take a hot shower Mi, after all this rain, to warm ye up, avoid a cold, huh?'

'S-Seems noice'

Alex smiled and attempted to get up, but without his touch Miles fell to the floor clumsily, making the lad curse and lift him with a bit of effort. He wrapped his arm on Miles' waist again to steady him before flushing the toilet and pushing him to the sink carefully, opening the faucet and washing his friend's flushed face. Miles blinked his amber-coloured eyes, the alcohol lowering down his defences and bringing him to appreciate how attractive Alex is.

'Ye alreyt?'

The Scouser looked at him confused, startled by his voice cutting through his wonders.

'Yeah'

'Its just, ye're staring'

'Ye're pretty' he blurted out before thinking.

Alex giggled, 'Tha's it then? Ye're not getting me to yer bed today, laa. Ye're too drunk'

'And what if I werent thaa drunk, eh?' he asked with his brows curled up in question.

'Ye wouldn't be flirting wif me'

Miles reasoned with a smirk, 'Probably not'

Alex murmured a 'Wait a sec' before walking out of the room and coming back with a towel and clothes. He got closer and started to unbutton Miles' shirt when the lad opened his eyes wide in surprise, to what Alex laughed. 'If ye fink ye can do it on yer own' he whispered and leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest, watching Miles clumsy fingers trying to open the buttons of his white shirt, struggling with pulling them out of their holes. He finally looked up and sighed, 'Alreyt I can't do it, 'elp me, please' he murmured in shame, Alex giggling and freeing him from the wet fabric, glancing up and meeting his gaze before unbuckling his belt.

Miles gasped but quickly looked away, his pink cheeks shinning with drops of water, the butterflies on his stomach making him question what the hell is going on before shaking it off, concluding that it was just the beer, mixed with strong tequila. Alex told him to slide his pants down and approached the shower, opening it up and adjusting the temperature; he turned around and found the lad with bright red cheeks and nothing more than boxers and grey socks.

'Come on in, then ye can sleep nicely' he waved to call him closer, but Miles blinked and shook his head negatively. 'Why not? For fuck's sake Mi, help me out' Alex spoke, staring at him with brown tired eyes and a faint expression. 'I don't want ye to see me naked' he stated firmly, a pout on his lips and both hands on his hips, seeming decided. 'Christ. Fine, then good luck in taking a shower by yerself. I'll be on me room' the Monkey blurted out, annoyed, and rushed to get out of the bathroom, but he was pulled back in by the guitarist's hands.

'Sorreh'

Alex cocked his head to the left and sighed, 'I'm trying to help'

'I just dont want ye to see me naked, laa'

'I've seen ye naked before, Mi, what's wrong?'

The lad gasped as he remembered it, his face turning adorably pink as he chocked on a small 'Oh no' between his chapped lips. It never felt so relevant. Why?

'Ye're acting so weird' he murmured.

Miles swallowed with dificulty and took his socks off before glancing up at Alex, ‘Could ye look away, please? I’ll be quick’ he whispered, to what the singer sighed once more and nodded, shifting his gaze for the sink. Miles slipped out of his underwear and carefully entered the shower, trying not to trip, appreciating the warm drops of water sliding down his face and once cold body, his muscles somewhat more relaxed.

‘Are ye in already? Can I turn around?’

‘Yeah’

‘Don’t take too long, alreyt? Ye need to sleep’ he spoke, tired. ‘I’ll just make ye a cuppa’

‘Okay… Thanks Al’ he murmured, shyly. Miles smiled at him from behind the curtains and suddenly, his friend couldn’t be bothered to get mad at him anymore. He smiled back before walking out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen. When the kettle whistled, the shower was turned off and Miles quickly dressed in his underwear again and put on Alex's clothes - That smell reaaally good, he thought - to find the shorter lad preparing both of their teas. The Monkey looked up and smiled at his friend before approaching him and fondling his arms caringly with the corners of his mouth curled up. 'Ye warm now? Good and comfy?'

Miles giggled dumbly before nodding, repeating his words 'Good and comfy' between more giggles, his limbs slightly sore from the earlier walk and his vision blurry from the drinking. He sat down on the kitchen table and waited till Alex brought the mugs, sitting by his side and offering him his own. ‘Be careful, aye? It’s hot’ he spoke with a smile while pouring the sugar for both of them - he memorized how much Miles puts on his tea. The other way around too.

They stood in comfortable silence for some time, taking small sips of tea, smiling at each other from behing the mugs. Miles was having a hard time to disguise the warmness taking over his muscles everytime Alex would smirk at him; all of his small acts didn’t pass  unnoticed by the Scouser’s eyes, the wrinkles framing his rich gaze, the discreet shining of his iris, the bob of his throat everytime he takes a sip of tea or how his delicate, thin fingers move the curls of hair away from his face.

 

‘Mi?’

He jumped in surprise, almost shattering his cup on the floor. ‘Yeah?’

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nowthin’

‘You’re different’

‘I’m drunk’ he giggled.

‘No, really, there’s something weird about ye, tonite’

‘It’s nowthin, Al’

Alex glanced at him in disbelief before standing up, taking his and Miles’ empty mugs to the sink, coming back with a yawn. ‘Let’s sleep now, aye? Ye can take me room’ he spoke while smoothing the couch, throwing the pillows away and bringing a blanket from his wardrobe, all of this while Miles observed him in confusion. ‘I can sleep on the couch’ he murmured, but Alex quickly shook his head in denial and looked at him, rubbing his eyes. ‘Ye’re drunk, and will possibly get a cold. I want ye to sleep well’ the lad reasoned before lying down a pillow.

‘But Al..’

‘Mi, it’s alreyt’

‘I don’t want to ruin yer nice night of sleep’

‘Ye’re not ruining anything, okay?’

‘Sleep with me on the bed, then’ he spoke, an unnusual excitement overflowing from his pores, earned after the slightest idea of being so close to his friend. The lad itself, though, approached him and carefully combed Miles’ fringe away from his eyes before smiling. ‘There’s no need for that, love’ he spoke, but the Scouser quickly insisted: ‘Al, come on. I don’t mind at all. I would actually appreciate yer company’ he said in a somewhat flirty tone.

‘Oh yeah? Alreyt then, I’ll lay down with ye’

Miles smiled brightly, maybe a little too brightly, before hiding his face behind both hands, his cheeks pink at the realization of his stupid reaction. The Liverpool lad only looked up when he heard Alex’s warm chuckle and his ears tingled at the pleasant sound.

‘Why did ye get so excited about tha? I always knew ye had a crush on me, Kane’

‘No, I don’t!’ he shouted in shame, but Alex was still giggling. ‘It’s not true!’

 

‘I’m only messing wif ye, Mi, calm down’

The lad pouted and stopped talking, yet his heartbeat was absurdly loud. _Why do you care so much, Miles? Calm down, like Al said. It was a joke. Ye don’t like him._

__

_Or maybe you do?_

__

_No, no you don’t!_

__

_Well, maybe you do, after all. That’s why yer stomach is all jelly and tha’._

__

_No, I don’t think so._

__

_Miles, come on, it makes sense._

__

_I won’t hear you. Ye’re drunk._

__

_You’re ridiculously drunk too, ye stupid asshole. You’re having a inner monologue._

‘Miles?’

His heart almost jumped out of his mouth. ‘Stop scaring me!’

‘Sorreh. But ye’re acting _really weird’_

‘I was having a conversation wif meself’ he spoke, simply.

‘And that was supposed to calm me down?’ the lad asked in a chuckle.

‘Al, what if I really like you?’ he questioned serious, his blurry mind unnabling him to think straight before the words blurted out. Alex gasped before looking at him in confusion. ‘Wha?’

‘Would ye run away from me if I had a crush on ye?’

Alex blinked in disbelief before quickly shaking his head in denial. ‘Of course not’

‘Really?’

‘Of course not, Mi. Ye know I have no problems with this kind of stuff’

Alex lowered his gaze at him and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder, a smile illuminating his faint expression. ‘I would never run away from ye. No matter the circumstances. Even though I think ye’re just too drunk to function. But whatever, I won’t question yer choices’

‘Al, ye’re surreal’

‘But love, do you really think ye have a crush on me?’

‘I guess. Since I entered here, my belly is all warm and I can’t stop staring at ye’

‘Oh, that’s adorable’

‘It’s not adorable! It’s a mess. I can’t have a crush on ye! I don’t want to be heartbroken’

Alex giggled and pulled him up, holding his hand and pushing him towards the room. He turned the lights off and sat down on the bed while Miles stood there awkwardly, observing his moves. ‘What’s up, Mi? Come ‘ere, lay down’ he called him, his eyebrows curled up in question.

‘I should go home’

‘What? Why?’

‘Cause I like ye, and now we’re sharing a bed?! It’s a bad idea’ Miles spoke, nervously squeezing his own hand.

‘Please, lay down wif me. I want yer company’

The Scouser nodded and approached the bed, slowly lowering his head on the pillow, his eyes meeting Alex’s ones, the lad’s fingers covering him with the blanket and gently fondling his shoulder before hiding beneath his legs again. Miles shivered at the contact between their skins and quickly crawled closer to Alex, the heat exhaling from his body making it even better. He closed his eyes but before he could allow himself to drift out, soft lips pressed against his own and Miles couldn’t help but gasp on the kiss before wrapping a hand behing Alex’s neck and pulling him closer.

They separated with a shaky breath coming from the Scouser, whose wide gaze was directioned to his best friend, and even though the room was dark, it was easy to see the disbelief on his eyes. ‘Wha’ was that all about?’

‘Just giving ye a goodnight kiss, love’ Alex whispered before burying his nose on Mi’s neck.

‘Ye really expect me to sleep after this shite?’ he asked, his heart beating so desperately that Alex could certainly hear it since their bodies were almost morphed together.

‘Try to. But don’t bother me cause I’m exhausted’

 **  
** Miles murmured an 'Okay' and closed his eyes.


	2. Save it for the morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alex does not want to believe he's in love, but he needs to admit it: his heart beats slightly faster whenever he thinks about kissing him again, or holding him close, or maybe dive his hands in the ocean of brown soft hair"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HII! I'm really happy with the positive response to chapter 1 so here it is chapter 2! But I guess I'll end up here anyways and focus on other stories (more Milex, more Jamex, one shots, long ones....)
> 
> Hope you like smut??? Cause I certainly do! xx

The situation is definitely creepy, but Alex cannot bring himself to look away. He woke up 15 minutes ago, and instead of preparing breakfast for his hungover friend, taking a shower or doing anything useful at all, he's sitting on the bed - his hair is a curly coffee mess and his face is quite swollen from so much sleep - observing the thinner lad.

The word _adoration_ has already crossed his mind a few times this morning, and he doesn't question nor deny it. He is certainly enchanted by Miles and all the heaven-like features, details, pet peeves and almost unnoticeable things that only Alex took note of since they met, a few years ago. Miles _fascinates_ him, always did, but the sudden confession that escaped his lips last night took Alex's heart as a hostage.

And on the dim light of the morning - almost afternoon, it's already 12 p.m., but anyway - Alex's eyes carefully scan the other's body slowly and with all possible attention. The relaxed expression on his always smiling and stretched in pure joy face, the way he throws his head back and laughs in full-body mode, how thin and bony are his hips, his legs, his chest, his shoulders, and yet how inviting they are for a hug, a cuddle, a gentle caress.

The Monkey could feel himself falling in love at each blink of his eyes and each even breath escaping from Miles' delicately agape lips. The lad is sleeping on his stomach, his cheek pressed on the pillow, the blanket down past his waist, the warm and bareback skin of his torso exposed - he woke up in the middle of the night in a sweat, stripping off his shirt, much for Alex's delight - as his body lifts and goes back down with each intake of air. The delicate swell of his bum, his well-structured shoulder blades and spine, the way his legs are clumsily entangled beneath the blanket. Alex does not want to believe he's in love, but he needs to admit it: his heart beats slightly faster whenever he thinks about kissing him again, or holding him close, or maybe dive his hands in the ocean of brown soft hair.

And he genuinely _cannot_ take his eyes off the thinner man - but to be sincere, he's not really trying. Some minutes later, Miles took a deeper breath and eventually woke up, squeezing his eyes strongly before opening both slowly, fixing his gaze on the small boy sitting cross-legged by his side on the bed, his hair literally everywhere, his eyes puffy from the well-deserved rest. The Scouser smiled before bringing his hand up and rubbing his orbits, a devilish headache pounding on the back of his skull.

'Good morning, Mi'

The lad groaned before curling closer to Alex, resting his cheek on the boy's thigh and letting out a breathy sigh. 'Good morning'

'Slept well?'

'Aye. But me head is killing me'

'I didn't expect anything other than that, since ye drank so much yesterday' he smiled recomfortingly and fondled Mi's chin, who simply whined back in discomfort.

'Why did ye drink so much?'

'I dunno. I was feeling kinda empty'

'Oh. Musicians and their crysis' the Sheffield lad spoke, followed by a giggle. Miles flipped him off with a hidden smile against Alex's leg and the soft fabric embracing it. 'Don't act like you never drank becoz ye were feeling down' he spoke finally, shifting his body to the side so now his eyes met Alex's.

'Of course I did. But I mainly drink when I want to forget something. Or somebody' he answered quietly, a question obstructing his throat; he inhaled deeply before asking: 'Will I need to drink to forget about ye, Mi?'

 

The guitarist furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. ‘Why’d ye need to forget me, Al?’

‘Cause last night was probably a mistake, yet I do in fact like ye. And I don’t know what I should do right now, cause it’s freaking the fuck outta me’ he spoke, his eyes covered by dark locks of hair, which were brushed away from his face by Miles’ slender fingers.

‘Me feelings are the same, love. Just a bit clearer’ he smiled crookily, making Alex melt into a messy puddle of hope beneath him. ‘Really? Don’t lie to me now, this is serious, Mi’

The lad brought his hands up and cupped his jaw, his eyes shinning. ‘I would never lie to you about this, Al, never. Not when your heart is the prize, aye?’

‘Me heart is the prize?’

‘Yeah. And I’m really looking forward to win it’ he smirked, his thumb drawing circles on the other’s pale and soft skin, their gazes locked like the key was thrown away.

‘Oh, love, there’s no point in winning it. It’s already yours’ he whispered and lowered himself to press his lips against Miles’, earning a soft moan of satisfaction as the lad kissed him back, passionately. They separated in a gasp, Alex leaned over the other’s body, his hair tickling Miles’ cheeks - not really bothering, cause this haircut is certainly the Scouser’s favourite since they met. ‘Jesus Christ, Mi’ the boy murmured, earning a worried look from the so called lad. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nowthin. There’s nowthin wrong, that’s what wrong’

‘Ye don’t make sense, love’

Alex lowered his body on the bed and Miles quickly joined him with a hand over his stomach, the strong headache being ignored with all his effort. ‘What’s that all about, Al?’ he tried again, and the lad sighed before holding his fingers between his own. ‘All of this, Mi. Us, mainly. What is this all about? I never felt anything more than physical attraction towards the same sex before I met you. Why did you change everything? Why are you so fucking _perfect_?’ he whispered, the last part more to himself than to the confused lad by his side. ‘No one has ever fascinated me the way you do now, Mi. I’ve never fancied someone _so much_ in such a short period of time and it kinda scares me’ he finally blurted out, his hands slightly shaky from anxiety, the expectation for Miles’ answer taking control over his system.

The Scouser squeezed his fingers with his digitals and placed gentle pecks all over his face, going up his jaw and cheekbones, pecking on his forehead and on the almost invisible bags under his eyes, on his nose and chin, getting Alex somewhat more relaxed after such caresses and small acts of fondness. He closed the distance between both quickly before looking on his eyes again and speaking: ‘I feel the same way, love. But I’m not afraid anymore, not like I was yesterday, cause now I do have the confirmation of yer feelings and the affirmation of me own. Now, I guess we just need to do something about it’ the lad spoke, but rushedly added a few more words:

‘I am not asking for you to claim yerself mine or for the slightest idea of possession. I’m not asking for a serious relationship, no. Not even a casual one. I just think we should do something about the way both of us feel right now, aye?’

Alex pressed their lips so abruptly that their teeths collided, making Miles whine out in surprise before slipping his tongue inside the Sheffiled lad’s mouth and diving in a competitive fight for dominance, eventually winning and taking the chance to explore the warm and wet surrounding he found himself into. He - always carefully - pulled Alex's body over his, sitting the lad on his thighs, his wide palms ghosting close to his bum without actually grabbing it, since Miles is afraid of doing something wrong; he has never actually snogged a boy before.

It's a new territory for him - but not for Alex.

They did nothing more than kissing for a short period of time, breathing by their noses on each other's skin, until Alex bit down his bottom lip strongly and grinded his hips against Miles' own, getting the Scouser aware that he's already half-hard and pleading to be touched; he gasped innocently on his mouth at the intimate contact, making Miles pull out for a second and smile at him, satisfaction on his eyes yet there was indeed a hint of uncertainity on the depths of his gaze.

'Al?' he called - even if the lad's attention was already on him - with a husky voice, to what Alex brought his hand up and combed his bed hair slowly, loving the feel of the dark locks between his fingers. 'What?'

'I don't... I've never done anything with a boy, eh? You'll need to guide me through this' he spoke, his almond eyes dripping in shame.

He smiled teasingly before asking: 'And why do ye think that I have?'

'I-I uhh, haven't you? I just thought that maybe - I dunno ye look so comfortable and sure and-'

'I have, yeah. I'm only messing wif ye. Only once, tho, I'm not that experienced either' he giggled sweetly, somewhat proud of being handed the control of the situation.

Miles lowered his hand very slowly and buried the tip of his fingers underneath the waistband of Alex's pants, sending goosebumps up the lad's spine and earning a open-mouthed, wet and desire-full kiss. Their tongues played around each other for some time, until Alex's hand slipped between them and scratched lightly up and down Miles' belly, his nails leaving a trail of red marks that disappeared quickly from the lad's flesh, warm like a proper portable heater; Miles let out a breathy moan and separated quickly, his lips still ghosting over the other's.

'And how it was? Shagging a boy, eh?'

'Oh, it's _so much better_ than shagging a bird. I mean, on the position I was, at least' he flashed a flirty smile.

'And which position was that, may I ask?' Miles whispered, his voice flooding in desire, his eyebrows furrowed. 'Taking it?'

Alex's lips found their way to the lad's ear, his baritone voice echoing. ' _Definitely_ taking it'

Miles shivered from head to toe before grabbing the hem of Alex's shirt and pulling it out, pressing his mouth on the porcelain skin of his neck, earning a moan and a hand squeezing his ass with no mercy. At the whimper the Scouser singed out, Alex moved his fingers to the middle of their bodies and palmed him through his pants, only to find out he was already as hard as himself. His skilled digits traced the entirety of his length and contoured the already leaking head that dampened his boxers with precum, making Alex curse and cry out his arousal before discarding his own pants - while Miles lost no time and took his off too.

Alex thrusted his hips forward and whined at the electricity pumping through his veins, stopping right at their point of contact, erections pressing against each other. He grabbed a fistfull of brown hair and tugged at it strongly, making Miles moan and arch his back - and Alex lost no time in glueing his reddened lips on the huge amount of skin now available to his attack, sucking and biting and covering the lad in hickeys while using the other hand to stroke him through the already too tight boxers.

'Oh, Al, fuck, I want ye so bad' Miles whispered, finally allowing his hands to go deeper down and squeeze Alex's ass properly, his fingers carved on the once pale skin - now pink from such move. The shorter boy groaned and tugged Miles' underwear down and off, devouring the sight hungrily as he bit his lip and rolled his hips against the other's again, desperate for all the friction he could get - yet it was still not enough.

'Mi, I want ye inside me so bad,  come on, let me be yer first'

Miles nodded and brought his hand up, the tip of his middle and index fingers contouring his jaw and brushing at his naturally pouted lips before pushing them inside his wet mouth, feeling them being sucked feverishly as his eyes observed the hollowing of Alex's cheeks - and he couldn't help but think about how hollow they would be with his cock down the lad's throat. He pulled his - now soaked in saliva - fingers out of his lips and lowered the waistband of Alex's boxers, making the lad get the message and pull them out quickly, to what Miles gasped and sinked his teeth on his own bottom lip, his cock twitching at such a celestial sight.

'God, Al, look at ye. I don't remember you being so fucking gorgeous' he murmured before spreading his thighs apart, Alex panting and groaning as he felt searching fingers contouring his tight hole and pressing against it quite hesitantly. He pushed down his own hips and gasped at the slender fingers breaching him an filling him up, taking one or two seconds to get comfortable with it before ordering Miles to move - what he proudly did, at first slowly but quickly fuelled by the inferno he got trapped in. 'Shit, Al, oh my, ye feel so good and hot', and when he adopted a steady rhythm, Alex cried out in bliss.

Miles opened his previously pressed shut eyes when he felt Alex's hand reaching out between them and increasing the intensity of his back and forth move by pushing his fingers deeper, moaning at the electric waves of pleasure that make his cock throb in Alex's fingers. 'Curl yer fingers love, come on, shit, ye make me feel so good'

And as the Scouser did it, the tip of his middle finger knocked on that sweet spot deep inside him, making Alex whine and flex around him, teeth buried on his already swollen bottom lip, his other hand stroking Miles in time with the in and out of the lad's fingers.

Alex gasped for air before shaking his head to move the dark sweaty curls away from his eyes, kissing Miles briefly; he pulled out in short breath and rested his forehead on the boy's shoulder, now his hand gripping strongly on the bedspread. He waited for Miles to move inside him one more time before murmuring breathlessly: 'I'm more than ready now, babeh, I want ye filling me properly'. Alex withdrawed his hand from the inbetween of their bodies and moaned softly when Miles pulled his fingers out. Before he could clean them on the sheets, though, Alex brought the guitarrist's callused fingers closer and sucked on them eagerly, tasting himself on his hottened skin.

The taller lad gasped, giving his cock a firm pump as it pulsed in desire, quickly pressing his mouth on Alex's and smiling against his lips. The Sheffield boy opened his drawer and wrapped his fingers around a tiny bottle of lube that apparently was never used before. He looked up at Mi and asked serious, his brown eyes dissecating the lighter pair of irises. 'Ye're clean for sure?'

Miles nodded firmly and Alex smiled, closing the drawer and fondling his biceps in satisfaction. 'Nice. I've never done it bareback' he whispered, excitement clear on his eyes and pitch-black pupils. Alex opened the bottle and poured the substance on the leaking head of Miles' cock, stroking it and moaning at the slick feeling of his shaft and the texture of his thick and greenish veins; a callused hand made its way up Alex's spine and down by the sides of his body, still unsure that this is actually happening, that the obscenely erotic angel on his front is real.

Alex caressed the head of Miles’ cock with his thumb, closing the distance between them quickly and throwing himself on the bed by his side, a hand travelling down the Scouser’s torso and brushing against his nipples, a soft moan escaping his lips. ‘How ye want to do it? Go ahead, I’ll let ye choose it’ he whispered, smiling, a flash of his tongue crossing by his lips in order to wet them. Miles’ eyes melted in pure euphoria, the orange rays of sunlight escaping by the curtains not getting even close to the fervor on his bloodstream.

‘M-Maybe, huh, I don’t really know Al’ he shook his shoulders. ‘How ye done it the last time?’

‘I rode him'

‘What about… Doggy? Aye?’

‘Alreyt. Doggy it is’ he nodded, and sat back down on his knees, waiting for Miles to position himself behind him, his belly jumping in eagerness. He felt the lad’s distinctive slender fingers opening him up, tracing a line from his coccyx to the searing skin between his asscheeks. Miles poured lube on his back and watched it slip down until it reached his fingers, massaging and driving Alex _fucking crazy_ with all the teasing until the lad groaned in lust and ordered him to go on. Miles prontly smiled and gave himself a last stroke before wrapping his fingers around the base of his cock and gentlypushing the head inside, both lean boys whining at the move. Alex got tense at first, the not exactly comfortable feeling of being breached making him shut his eyes in silence, yet a few seconds later - with the incentive of Miles’ hand running up and down his spine - he relaxed and pushed himself back, against the lad’s lenght.

When Alex’s warm skin met the light-coloured hairs right below Miles’ navel, no more inches to be taken in, the taller boy couldn’t help but moan and bit his lip right after it, his voice hoarse and deeper than usual when he finally spoke: ‘Shit, babeh, ye burn me so good, _fooking hell’_. Alex smiled and searched for his hand, laying on the bed right next to him; he squeezed his fingers and gave a little shake to his hips, inducing Miles to go on. He pulled his entire lenght out - leaving only the head inside it - and pushed back in with a curse and a stronger hold on Al’s fingers, his cock throbbing at the snug and tight inferno he broke in.

After a few more isolated and slow thrusts, Miles adopted a firm pace, not exactly fast but more than satisfying as he could delight himself with the moaning coming from the long-haired boy each time he filled him up completely. **‘Mi, Mi, Mi’** became Alex’s mantra soon enough as he couldn’t suck it in how good he felt - and neither did he wanted to, cause his little symphony only quickened Miles’ hips.

‘Love, to be honest, I don’t think I’l- _oh my, right there, yeah_ \- I don’tthink I’ll last much longer’ the baritone singer spat, his loud panting fullfilling Miles’ eardrums, and when he got a groan back and a particularly deep thrust, he tried to recompose himself to speak again, letting go of the Scouser’s hand to brush away the sweat-dripping curls of hair. ‘Babeh, I want ye to come wif me, I want to see wif me eyes the mess we’re making, so turn me around, alreyt?’

With a last squeeze on his bum, Miles murmured something indecipherable in response and pulled himself out, already feeling how addicted he would later become to the snug inside of Alex (possibly just as addicted as he is to his outside look or to his personality)  He took the short break as a good moment to pick some more lube while Alex turned around and regained his breath in a second, soon enough begging for him to come back to work. The taller boy leaned over him, their stomachs pressed as they kissed shortly and vehemently before he pulled Alex to the edge of the mattress and stood up, grabbing the lad’s hips and  getting it in a nice angle so he could fill him up once more - choosing it just right as he pounded hard inside him and hit his prostate, making the boy whine and curl his toes in arousal.

‘Oh, Mi, dear lord, just finish me up, _tear me apart_ , babe’ he babbled, dirty talk a certainly important part of his longer nights, his voice thickened in lust. Miles exchanged the deep and certain thrusts for faster and consequently shorter ones, moaning out loud as he could feel Alex clunching and flexing around him, both of them running towards the ending. ‘Love, ye feel so nice around me, fuck, so tight and hot, it’s mindblowing’ the lad spoke, his muscular arms pulling Alex closer to meet each sharp propulsion of his hips. ‘Alex, my God, ye feel so _sinful_ , make me crazy when ye talk like that, yer inside burning me up so nice, shit love, I want to fill ye up so badly, can I?’

‘Yes, please, oh my sweet fuck, please, just fucking _do it’_

 

And when Miles panted back in despair, wrapped his fingers around Alex’s leaking cock that formed a small deposit of precome on his belly, he was sure both of them are likely going to explode anytime now. He matched the harsh strokes on his dick to the brutal pounding of his hips and in a few seconds their vision was taken over by white and they cried in unison. They came in sync, Alex spilling all over Miles’ hand while the lad came inside him, a sticky mess as he gave a last deep thrust and exhaled loudly before closing his eyes that stood wide open to watch the maddening hot scene that Alex got worked into, both eyelids pressed so shut and his mouth stretched in a ‘o’ so obscenely that he couldn’t help but groan one last time, his heart beating impossibly fast.

It took some more seconds until Alex relaxed around him, licking his lips in delight as his orgasm slowly crawled away from his body, making him more conscious of Miles’ come inside him and the lad’s own heavy breathing above his body. He blinked his eyes open and filled his lungs one last time before changing his gaze from the white ceiling to the sweaty lad smiling at his feet, pure satisfaction on his eyes. ‘Jesus fucking Christ, Kane’ was all he managed to whisper cause they shared a good chuckle after it. Miles pulled himself out and whined at his come dripping between his cheeks, such a obscene sight that seemed yet perfectly fitting to the smoking hot shag they just had. He licked a small part of Alex’s come that once stood in his fingers and hummed before plopping down on the sheets next to him. ‘Wha’?’ the boy asked in a breath, looking down at his stomach that resembled a quite disgusting work of art., something almost Pollock's style. ‘I’ve always wanted to taste it’ he whispered in embarass, but Alex’s sweet giggle made him relax again. ‘Yeah. It tastes kinda weird’

‘It does. Nothing I couldn’t swallow, tho’ Miles spoke with a flirty smile, looking at the spent boy by his side. Alex moaned in delight at the idea as he found the lad’s fingers inbetween the sheets and held them softly, his voice still hoarse when he finally spoke again: ‘Are ye  sure ye don’t want a commitment? Cause I could use some nice sex like this frequently’

‘I surely do as well. Was worried about scaring you away, tho’

‘Ye wouldn’t get rid of me even if ya tried’ he giggled.

‘Oh yeah? Nice. I’m really thinking about eating breakfast and then going for a second round on the kitchen’s counter’

Alex whined in agreement, stretching his tired legs. ‘Give me two or three minutes and I’ll be there’

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my tumblr shutterbugsandcameraplus.tumblr.com and send me prompts!!!! I'll gladly accept them <3


End file.
